


you found me

by cbmilks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RoyalAUChallenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks
Summary: Obligated to accompany his brother in finding the next royal servant, Crown Prince Chanyeol caught a very familiar scent.It's his mate, a mere omega, and a peasant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	you found me

The sun was shining brightly, Crown Prince Chanyeol was busy reading his favourite book in his room when someone came in without knocking. No one would dare to go inside an Alpha’s room, let alone the prince's room, except for one person, Sehun.

  
"Hyung! Let's go. It will start in a few minutes." his 11-year-old brother said as he hastily grabbed Chanyeol's arms.

  
Every minor with royal blood needs a personal servant. It's been like that for years, and unfortunately, for Sehun's case, the family's personal servant Senior Tasha died of old age last month.

  
After her burial, the King let the whole kingdom know that they were looking for a new personal servant for the Young Prince next month. This piqued everyone's interest, because they know that the royal family's personal servant will not live an impoverished life anymore. The royal family is generous to their servant and his family.

Everyone had their heads bowed as Prince Chanyeol walked through the long corridor with Prince Sehun in his arms.

  
Their parents, the King and Queen, were not around because they went to a nearby kingdom for an emergency meeting, so Prince Chanyeol was left with no choice but to accompany his little brother.

  
“I don't want this, hyung,” the young prince whispered to Chanyeol.

  
Sehun was still in his hyung’s arms. He really didn’t want to pick a servant because, as he always said,

  
“I'm not a little boy anymore!”

  
Chanyeol shook his head, letting out a soft laugh as he puts down Sehun, ruffling his hair.

  
“You need this because you're still a baby.”

  
The knights outside the hall opened the door, letting the two princes inside. Everyone bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

  
But the moment Chanyeol stepped in, his nose caught a familiar scent.

  
That creamy strawberry scent. He knows that scent. 

  
_He's here._

  
The Alpha’s eyes scanned the hall, trying to find him. He can't be mistaken. There's only one Omega who was blessed with that wonderful and alluring scent.

  
He walked past the servants, and there, at the end of the line, he found him.

  
Everyone inside the hall gasped when Prince Chanyeol stopped before the omega whose head hung low, but they gasped more when the alpha kneeled down in front of the Omega.

  
A mere omega.

  
“Your Highness! Your knees and clothes will get dir-”

  
“You're here."

  
Everyone inside the hall stopped breathing when their prince lifted the Omega's chin. How can they not? The Alpha just touched the skin of an indentured servant.

  
He lifted the hem of his linen cloth, revealing his birthmark on his navel.

  
It's glowing.

  
"He's my _mate_. Back off."

  
♡⌓♡

  
"Do you still remember me?"

  
The Omega nodded his head. "You're that Alpha who cried at the forest."

  
"Well, you can't blame me. The butterflies in your village were so pretty, but the one who helped me find my guards is _prettier_."

  
The smaller's face turned red. "Tch. Your crying was so loud that I heard you all the way from our house."

  
Chanyeol laughed at him. Still feisty, huh?

  
♡⌓♡

  
"Are you sure about this?"

  
It's been two days since that incident. The King and Queen were set to arrive home the following evening. The news of the Prince having a peasant as his mate had spread in the kingdom like a wildfire.

  
Everyone was not happy with it.

  
"Yes, I don't like the idea of you hiding here."

  
"But the royal counci-"

  
"You're my mate." Chanyeol cut him off. "And, you're their next queen. My queen and besides, someone wants to meet you."

  
♡⌓♡

“Really? Hyung cried?”

  
“He had a runny nose too.”, Baekhyun stifled a giggle. He looked at Chanyeol who was just quiet in the corner while him and Prince Sehun were busy talking about the Alpha.

  
“UN Village? That's so far from here! I'm surprised you still came here to apply as my royal servant.”

  
“Well, I have to feed my family and-” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who's already staring at him. “-I _missed someone_ here in the castle.”

  
“Missed? Who?” Sehun asked curiously.

But before Baekhyun could answer, he suddenly felt his temperature rising up, his head beginning to spin. 

It couldn't be his heat. It's not time for his cycle yet.

  
What is happening?

  
The omega was trying to think but the pain inside him kinda stopped his brain from working.

  
“It's your _heat_.” 

  
Baekhyun didn't notice that Chanyeol was already at his side and had a worried look plastered on his face.

  
“Your scent is all over the air, _love_.” 

  
Baekhyun felt electricity jolting up on his skin as the Alpha carried him to his room, leaving Sehun behind.

  
“Do you have your heat pills with you?”

  
Baekhyun shook his head.

  
Chanyeol wouldn't deny, he was scared of himself right now. Baekhyun’s pheromones leave him breathless.

  
_‘I want to mark him.’_

  
But of course, the prince wouldn't do it without his consent.

This was Baekhyun’s first time to go into heat with a mate, his whole body was sweating and trembling, and he could feel his slick secreting from his pussy.

  
“Love..”

  
Chanyeol knows that if Baekhyun doesnt have his pills with him, the other solution is to _make love,_ but he can't bring himself to ask that.

  
Yes, he wants that, and them being mates was only making this situation worse.

  
“ _Knot me_.”

  
He knows that the heat was making the omega desperate for sex but for Baekhyun to ask him this was making him worry. 

  
He didn’t want to claim and knot him like this.

  
“Baek, if I knot you, you will ge-”

  
“Pregnant.”

  
Baekhyun suddenly stood up, gripping his hand on the nightstand for support. 

  
“I'm sorry for asking t-that.” His heat was not subsiding but the pain of realising that Chanyeol really didn't want to have pups with him hurts more. 

  
Baekhyun would just go home to his village, but he didn't know how, especially now that he was in heat. But there was no point of him staying here.

  
“Baekhyun, no. It's not like that.” 

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks. "You don't know how much I want to _mark_ you right now, but I'm restricting myself because I know that your heat is making your mind hazy."

  
"It's not." Baekhyun pouted. "Just please.."

  
Chanyeol didn't waste any time. All he needed was _consent_.

  
He crashed his lips into Baekhyun, his hands busy removing the clothes of the smaller.

  
"You smell so good."

  
The Alpha reached Baekhyun's milky thighs, leaving soft kisses on it when he saw his rim, glistening with slick.

  
Chanyeol circled his tongue around it, watching how it twitched with his touch.

  
"Your juices, love.."

  
With how wet it was, the prince's finger immediately slid inside. "Does it hurt? Tell me love, I need to hear you."

  
"No, Yeol- it's not enough. Put it in- please.." Baekhyun begged, needy.

  
Chanyeol obliged, gently inserting his alpha cock inside Baekhyun, making the omega arch his back as he gripped the sheets. The smaller's ass was so tight that he could feel it milking his cock.

  
"You're so beautiful."

  
Chanyeol didn't forget to compliment and worship him as he pounded his cock inside him. It's what Baekhyun _deserved_.

  
Baekhyun shuddered in pleasure. So this is the alpha's knot.

_His alpha's knot._

  
It felt so different that he couldn’t recognise the sounds that he was making. All he knew was that it felt good. 

  
Chanyeol leaned closer to his chest, licking and sucking his nipples while his cock was still thrusting into Baekhyun's pussy. The latter's nails were scratching and digging on his back. 

  
Seconds later, his lips found Baekhyun's neck. There he could smell the omega more. 

  
"Love, can I mark you now?"

  
Lost in pleasure, Baekhyun could only moan and nod.

  
Before Chanyeol could bite him, he moved to Baekhyun's ear.

  
"I love you, Baekhyun." he whispered before biting his neck.

  
Their glowing birthmarks disappeared, indicating that they had mixed their scent. 

  
Baekhyun started trembling, signalling that he was close. The alpha felt Baekhyun clenching his cock, as he kept hitting his prostate.

  
"Chanyeol.." he sobbed, as he felt his orgasm coming in.

  
Seconds later, Baekhyun could feel his heat calming down, and that's when he realised what happened.

  
Chanyeol chuckled at him when he saw Baekhyun's worried look.

  
"Yes, you're now officially my _mate_. And yes, we're having pups after this." 

  
"What about the royal council? The kingdom?"

  
"Don't worry about that, love. You and our future pups are more important than the throne. Just rest there for our next round." Chanyeol said as he tucked the blanket around Baekhyun, peppering him with soft kisses.

  
Baekhyun blushed. "Next round?"

  
"You're still in heat. We will not stop until it's gone."

  
"Oh god."

  
"I love you too, my Baekhyun."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time to write a flash fic so it makes me happy that you've stayed until the end! i hope i delivered the right emotions for this short fic. thank you for reading !! <3


End file.
